camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Harpermorgz
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Pomona Deckler page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Omnia Lesvos (talk) 15:45, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Unclaimed You aren't allowed to make a page for a character who has not been claimed yet: you can do that here. I'll be deleting the page, here are the details you wrote: *5'8 height, light green eyes, chocolate brown hair *Francis Dekler (father), Pomona Dekler *Livingston, New Jersey Regardless, welcome to CHB! Pomona Deckler has been claimed! I wanted to add another note to clarify: I claimed Pomona under the belief that you implied she was a summer camper for the past few years up until recently. Our policies state that at maximum, one can only say a character has been around for two weeks or was a summer camper. The absolute maximum is a year, which requires a good reason and admin approval. Any questions can be directed at any of our camp helpers and administration. Thank you; I hope you enjoy RPing here at CHB! Might be that old bug It was turned to a redirect page for Pomona's claim page. You can edit it now. Sorry about that ^^' All good You're not bothering me. This is like, my job. It's no problem at all. :v OK, I checked your contributions and noticed you're using the Visual Editor. That would explain why templates wouldn't be edited or work correctly. . Under it you should find the words 'Preferred editor' and a dropdown choice menu. Change it to 'Source editor.' Wikia code is still tricky but easier to see after that. As for the Demeter Cabin List, I'll go check what that one's about. It may be happening if you are editing using the headers. Wikicode blocks that for code reasons and thus leaves it empty. P.S. When IMing people on their talk pages, please put a header ( ) so the messages are easier to track. :I added Pomona to Demeter's list. c: Preload Templates Uh... I'm so sorry for not looking through your template problem more thoroughly. The template you're editing is a "preload" template. I'm really sorry. This could've been prevented if I hadn't done a shoddy job of redirecting and getting everything mixed up. I added the preload template (that would've appeared if I had just deleted and not redirected), which you can now fill out. I'm sorry again. Character Page Hello! I haven't had the chance to explain why I reverted your edits to the CharacterPage template earlier today. Your edits weren't a big issue and it's a totally understandable mistake, but the template is used as preload template on our wiki, so it needs to remain in an unfilled state. On a side note, the template itself can't be directly used on the page since it has no parameters. When creating a new character page, you should see a "If you're creating a claim, click here, if you're creating a page for your new character, click here." banner at the top of the editor. The bolded part should be a link that you can click to preload the template onto the page. I see that Omnia helped transfer the template to your page, but if you need any other help, just let me know, I'd be happy to help! c: Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than a month since your last edit. While you be needing the officially inactive status? If there is no response by the 12th, your characters are subject to archiving. Deletion Notice Due to inactivity, all your characters have been archived. If you wish to have them restored, just give me a message and I shall do so. Don’t worry, it’s easy to do. :)